Mr & Mrs Kuroba
by greenapple7
Summary: Two most wanted agents from enemy organizations in a wonderful marriage. Ah, what fun. A Magic Kaito-Detective Conan AU. Based on the movie Mr.&Mrs. Smith


**A/N: a story based on the movie, Mr. and Mrs. Smith. heh, hope you enjoy it! mwah~**

* * *

**Agent 468 - Blue****Civillian Name: Nakamori Aoko**

* * *

"Ah, you must let me take you out, my fair lady. I dont think I could ever forget the way you made my heart beat."

A sweet, sugary smile, albeit the inward eye rolling, slowly adorned her face. This man was pathetic and probably as stupid as she had expected if he thought he could win her over with shitty pick up lines and cheap perfume. But for the sake of her agenda for the night, Aoko decided to play her most detested character- the naive little girl.

"I don't think I understand you, Mr. Morgan." she cooed, innocently batting her coated lashes. It was obvious how the man's attention was solely focused on her red lips. Upon closer inspection, anyone could see how his pupils enlarged and how tiny beads of sweat formed on the sides of his forehead.

"Well, I would like to take you out for dinner. I mean, this bar has been awfully noisy, wouldn't you prefer some place _quieter_?" The afterparty sex was heavily implied in his choice of tone, to which Aoko found really disgusting, but she continued her hard-to-get strategy.

"Hmmm, I don't know." she replied as she slowly faced the obviously sex starved 43-year old art curator. She crossed her legs, noticing how his eyes moved downwards. Aoko rolled her eyes at his _very_ subtle move.

"Men." she muttered under her breath and decided to redirect his attention before the strain in his pants became more noticeable. Fortunately for her, the married man looked up and reached out to touch her soft, perfectly manicured hand with his odd, clammy one.

"Come on now, sweetness. Don't be a killjoy." he drawled with a voice Aoko assumed was supposed to be sexy.

"Hmmm, I really don't know, Mister." Aoko was so close to smacking his disgusting hands off her but she had to wait. He was her key after all.

"What if I told you, I can show you something that no one else has ever seen yet?" he proposed which meant Aoko could finally relax but the game wasn't over yet so she had to trudge along.

"Really now?" she replied and licked her lips with anticipation. The man smirked and leaned over her and whispered in her ear.

"Congratulations, my lady. You will be tje very first guest to see Paul Baster's The Blackjack."

Aoko smirked and took his arm as he led her out the bar.

_Now we're talking_

* * *

After the long tiring day, Aoko briefly stretched her arms and legs before getting inside the black limousine parked conveniently in front of the hotel's grandiose entrance. She felt uncomfortable with the heaviness of her coat's furry trail but she maintained her poise, fluffing her blonde hair once in a while, giving the bellboy a kiss on his reddened cheeks and occasionally rolling her eyes at other socialites in the hotel lobby. But she was careful not to trip and not let anyone stand near her, especially the end of her long coat or anyone would notice the 294 million dollar painting attached under it.

Aoko was thankful for Sonoko's wide array of clothes. If not for the multi-millionaire heiress, she would not have found out about the gorgeous and extremely thick red (faux)fur coat that had a very long trail. It hid the piece perfectly and no one ever thought that it was weird for the heiress of the Montefalcon Corporation (who was sweetly blackmailed by their beloved Ai-chan to stay out of the country and shut up or her unimpressive sex tape would find its way to the news stations) to be gallivanting in that outift.

Her guards opened the door to the limousine and ushered her in, carefully tucking the heavier part of her coat inside the vehicle. So far, so good. Finally, she got inside the limousine and took the coat off. The car began to take off.

"Wow, that thing would've had me sweating for days if I ever wore it."

Aoko grinned at the green-eyed lady in front of her. She hasn't taken her eyes off her sleek silver laptop and was furiously typing.

"And that thing you're doing would make me blind for all eternity, Kazuha." she said and they both laughed. When she saw that Kazuha wasn't interested in continuing the conversation, Aoko began stripping off her clothes, starting with the red coat. She grabbed the ends of the coat and turned it around, swiftly peeling off the adhesive tape from the back of the not so large painting. Aoko placed it on the empty space beside her. She continued to take off her wig and the rest of her disguise.

"Okay, that should do it." Kazuha finally placed her laptop away and grinned at the lady in front of her, "So, how was the mission? Any hot, young bachelors we should not be telling Sonoko?"

Aoko smiled slyly and removed her earrings. "Ah, no. I don't think Makoto-san should be worried this time. The men there were a bunch of old perverts."

Kazuha pouted and looked at the painting beside her.

"Wow, that's a beauty. No wonder boss wanted it."

"Yep, it wasn't that hard stealing it though. The security was so-so. The painting had no locator chips. The art curator was an easy cow. Meh, this mission was boring." she whined and the woman in front of her laughed.

"Only you would call a high risk security laser gate boring." said Kazuha, snickering.

"Oh you know what I mean Kazuha- the good ol' gunshots, avoiding those landmines, the imminent danger- you know _that's _what I call fun." she protested. Kazuha only rolled her eyes and grabbed her laptop again, probably to play that odd zombie game again.

Aoko quickly folded the clothes and placed the wig and all the accesories in a disposal bag that she'd burn later. She looked out at the nearby wheat fields, signaling their closeness to The Institute.

She closed her eyes momentarily and went back 13 years ago. She was the typical troubled kid who earned some extra yen from entertaining rowdy assholes by pounding some weakass boys, occasionally girls, in an underground fighting club. Life was pretty much blood and bruises at the time until the evening she had earned her fifteenth win when she was approached by a tall brunette who introduced herself as Chikage.

She was vigilant at first, not trusting the friendly aura of the woman until Chikage told her she knew exactly who Nakamori Aoko was.

She knew that at the tender age of 3, Aoko was left to an orphanage, leaving her parentless as her mother and father were both involved in a car accident two days shy of her third birthday. Chikage knew how tough she had to be because if she weren't, the orphans around her would have drowned her in a tub already. Chikage knew how many times she sneaked out of the house and weaseled her way to a boxing class because it was the only place she felt valued.

Her persistence and constant motherly presence finally convinced Aoko to agree to join an all female group Chikage liked to call The Institute. At first, Aoko thought she was there to learn academically seeing as how Chikage probed her to read a lot when she was still courting Aoko to join her but was quickly proven wrong when she was (gently) pushed into a dark part of an abandoned building. When the lights came back on, Aoko saw the booby traps, the handful of men in black poised to attack her with their knives and bats, and she instinctively knew this was a test of some sort.

At age 16, Nakamori Aoko singlehandedly defeated the group of men, might have injured the lot of them, killed a few, and avoided the cleverly placed booby traps around the area. She was forcefully picked up by an ice cream truck and was kicked out into the buckwheat fields, finding her way in an isolated building. That was the moment when Chikage, a familiar blonde actress (whom Aoko was introduced to as Yukiko) and the infamous lawyer Eri showed themselves at a different location at the actual Institute's entrance.

She began her training with only two hours of sleep. She familiarized herself with her roommates- a then 18-year old computer genius Toyama Kazuha and Eri's 19 year old daughter Ran who specialized at martial arts, particularly Karate. She was told it was safe to reveal her actual identity and if possible, treat the two girls as her own sisters, although Aoko had trouble doing so initially because she had no idea what sisters did.

For years, they trained together and went on a couple of missions. Sometimes, they went alone, other times they had each other as partners and when Chikage was in a really good mood, she would let the three go out for a much deserved girls night. They have been with each other through thick and thin, through life and death.

Now at 29, Aoko had been an agent for The Institute for a long time and perhaps, the youngest member to have a seat in the senior table. She occasionally had some important missions (e.g. assasinating political pests) but now, she was now tasked with stealing important historical paintings for Chikage. She wasn't happy at first but after being given a heavier and perhaps the most important case in her entire career, she simply accepted her fate and went on with theft.

When they arrived at the Institute, she was greeted by the usual people in the office. Kazuha left her to do some important research about a new mission and retreated to her room. The newbies stuttered and bowed after the dark haired woman. Ai-chan (who hated that nickname with much passion hence all the more reason to continue calling her that) gave her a stiff nod and returned to her lab after grabbing her coffee.

With the painting on her hand, Aoko entered the holy office of Chikage. She glanced over and saw her talking to someone on her phone. Wanting to be respectful, she knocked once.

"Yes Toichi, you little shit, I'll see to it- Oh Aoko! Back so soon?- gotta go, bye."

"Who was that on the phone?" Aoko innocently asked and placed the painting on the glass table. Chikage merely shook her question off and beamed at the painting in front of her.

"My, what a beauty!" she exclaimed and grabbed the painting, admiring the details. "Thank you, Aoko darling. This will give that little shit nightmares for days." and with that her boss cackled and sounded so much like a witch, Akako would be impressed.

"Who?" Aoko asked again, not following and not entirely sure who the little shit Chikage was referring to.

"Nothing dear, anyway, how is the mission going?"

Aoko's brows furrowed. "It went fine, I mean here's the paint- oh, you mean that." Realization dawned upon the blue eyed woman. "Meh, still waiting for him to make some sort of slip up but I have to admit, the guy is annoyingly good at his job." she complained. If only Aoko spent less time imagining that she was burning holes at the painting, she would have seen the unusual amused glint in her boss' eyes.

"Ah well, lets hope it's bound to happen anytime soon. Well then, off you go darling. Thank you for this." As easy as that, Chikage dismissed her and Aoko groaned. That was a signal for her to go _home._

* * *

Somewhere along the suburban town of Ekoda, a well lit house evoked a warm, cozy feeling to anyone who went pass it. Inside the house, you could see various photographs of a young couple who looked very much in love expertly framed in the living room. A large (and perhaps, fake) sapphire gem was displayed on the wall, serving as the house's centerpiece. The blue wallpaper around the house complemented the mahogany coffee table and the white leather couch.

Both the masters bedroom and the three guest rooms upstairs were as pristine as the rest of the house. The second and third floor's walls were covered with pastel blue and all of the furniture were painted in shades of white.

It was peaceful and cozy.

In the kitchen, a 5'6 lady was swaying to the smooth jazz music she put up when she got home two hours ago. Her hair was tied in a messy bun, her face not smudged by any make up, and her focus was solely on the steak she was frying.

Her white dress swayed along with her hips, her humming grew a bit louder when she heard the front door open. Even when she heard the keys being dropped on the empty fishbowl by the door, she played dumb and simply seasoned some pepper on the meat.

The footsteps inched closer towards the kitched but the lady continued to sway her hips to the music, unbothered by the sudden presence. It was only when he moved closer to her and placed his long arm around her waist that she let out a small yelp. The woman gasped and lightly punched the man's chest, not bothered _at all_ at the scent of coffee, paper and ink invading her nose.

"Honey! How dare you?!" she pouted. The man simply chuckled and placed his other arm around her waist, hugging her from the back, and kissing that sensitive part behind her ear. She had to stifle in a moan and wondered how in another life, this man would surely be the death of her.

"I'm sorry. You can't blame a man when he comes home sooo tired from work and doesn't even get a welcome back kiss from his wife." he muttered in a heavy, sensual voice which made her senses tingle.

Kuroba Aoko had to push him away, gently and turned the electronic cooking range off. She giggled and placed a small kiss on his cheeks.

"Well then, husband, welcome home."

Kuroba Kaito grinned sexily and grabbed his wife for a deep, searing kiss.

* * *

**Agent 468 - Blue**

**Civillian Name: Kuroba Aoko nee**** Nakamori**

**Civil Status: Married**

**Spouse: Kuroba Kaito**

**Status: Undercover**

* * *

**A/N: Ahahahhahaa oh joy, I hoped you enjoyed this as much as I do. Thank you again!**


End file.
